Follow You Until You Love Me
by INMH
Summary: For the love bingo challenge, prompt "Getting Back Together". Damon becomes belligerent in his efforts to get back into Rebekah's good graces.


Follow You Until You Love Me

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** For the love_bingo challenge, prompt "Getting Back Together". Damon becomes belligerent in his efforts to get back into Rebekah's good graces.

**Author's Note:** YAY! I've always wanted to write straight-up Damon/Rebekah. I mentioned it briefly at the end of one of my earlier TVD stories, but that was before we actually got canon to back it up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries. It belongs to L.J. Smith/The CW.

()()

_Chirpchirpchirp._

…

_Chirpchirpchirp._

...

_Chirpchirpchirp._

…

_Chirpchirpchirp-_

"Rebekah," Elijah said tightly, shutting his eyes and gripping the glass of brandy in his hand firmly as the other dug into the arm of the chair. "If you're not going to answer your phone, could you at least shut it off? Please?"

Rebekah picked up the still-ringing cell phone off of the coffee table and glanced at the caller-ID. She gave a small nod upon apparently confirming who the person calling was, and then proceeded to hurl the phone across the room, where it smashed into the wall and shattered in a spectacular fashion.

Then she picked up her magazine and went back to reading as though nothing had happened.

Elijah, Kol and Finn stared at their sister for a moment. Finn exchanged a questioning look with Elijah, who responded with a dark shake of the head in return. Kol, of course, had to be more vocal.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"_Kol._"

"What? I know she's usually a raving bitch, but it's been worse than usual lately!"

"If I were worse than usual, Kol, I would have ripped out your kidneys by now." Rebekah's voice was suspiciously, ominously calm. Elijah and Finn exchanged another quick look.

"Rebekah, who has been calling you so often?" Finn asked. Rebekah's eyes narrowed, and she went back to glaring at her magazine.

"That dark-haired ass your bloody girlfriend is so fond of." She spat. Finn may have twitched slightly at the vague stab at Sage, but by far it was not the worst thing that Rebekah had ever said about her.

"Damon Salvatore?" Elijah inquired, and received confirmation in the form of Rebekah gnashing her teeth together and growling like an angry beast. "What did he do?"

"What _hasn't_ he done?"

"So you admit that he's turned you into a trollop." Kol said obligingly and then ducking when Rebekah picked up her now empty glass off the table and threw it at his head. It smashed against the edge of the fireplace, and Elijah and Finn were unflinching; the sound of glass smashing was not at all uncommon in their home. "My apologies, Bekah, that happened long before Salvatore came into the picture."

This time, Rebekah jumped out of her chair at top-speed, darted over to Kol's chair and proceeded to tip it over. She was back on the couch, magazine in hand before his face collided with the floor. "Ass." She remarked icily.

"Bitch."

"So what," Elijah cut in before a full-fledged fist-fight could break out (the last one had nearly leveled the house), "Exactly has Damon done to offend you, Rebekah?"

"He slept with me."

"I think that would actually be more offensive to _him_-" Finn, without even having to be asked, jumped up, sped across the room and smacked Kol across the back of the head. "_Ow!_"  
"Thank you, Finn." Elijah sighed.

"Not a problem."

"He slept with me, and then he slept with Sage." Elijah's eyes widened, as did Kol's.

"What?"

"He. Slept. With. Finn's. Hooker. Girlfriend."

"Rebekah, _do not call her a hooker_." Finn hissed.

"I'm shocked you even know what a hooker is."

"Thanks to you and Kol, I am now more than abundantly familiar with the various contemporary terms for- for women of ill-repute."

"Finn, were you- _Aware _of this?" Elijah asked oddly.

"I was."

"And you're just… Fine with that?" Kol sounded both surprised and slightly alarmed.

"He _watched_." Rebekah snipped.

For a moment, there was complete silence as Elijah and Kol both stared at Finn, who seemed completely and utterly unbothered. He didn't say a damn word to satisfy their morbid curiosity, though. "…I see." Elijah eventually said, tearing his eyes away from the second-eldest of them. "And then what?"

"I dumped him. And shoved a rusty crowbar through his liver. Ever since, he's been trying to get me back."

"And you've refused."

"'Next time you can join in too' is _not_ the best way to win my heart." Rebekah grunted, flipping the page of her magazine hard enough to tear it.

"So what, he's been stalking you?" Kol asked.

"Yes, I imagine he learned it from Sage." That was apparently all of the derogatory remarks Finn was willing to hear about his love for that day, because he closed the book he'd been reading, stood up and left the room with his jaw set. Elijah could feel a headache coming on.

"Why do you not simply talk to Damon and calmly explain to him why you-" Elijah trailed off mid-sentence as both Kol and Rebekah slowly turned to look at him, deadpanned expressions of disbelief clear on their faces.

"Really, Elijah?" Kol asked weakly. "Damon and Rebekah, sit down and talk reasonably about their feelings?"

Elijah nodded. "In retrospect, it was a foolish suggestion."

"Indeed." Rebekah sniffed.

_Ding-dong!_

Elijah, Kol and Rebekah looked up at the same time.

_Ding-dong! _

And then, muffled through the door, they heard "Re-bek-aaaah…"

Elijah saw his little sister's expression darken dangerously.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"I know you're in there!"

"So are we, you bloody lunatic!" Kol called out. Elijah had to admit that Damon either had massive confidence- or complete stupidity- to come to the home of the Original Family and make a nuisance of himself. Especially since it was Rebekah- _Rebekah, of all people_- that he was out to bother.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

_Diiiing-Dong! Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Dong!_

"I'm not going away, Rebekah!"

Rebekah was coldly glaring at her magazine, though Elijah was relatively certain she wasn't actually reading a word of it. "Can I kill him?" Kol asked. "I'll make it fast. Just open the door and rip his heart out, let him drop on the porch. Tell the Sheriff we were just on our way out to dinner and found him lying there."

"_No_." Elijah said, a little too certain that Kol wasn't joking.

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-_

And then the sound of the door opening made Elijah go stiff. "Damon. What a lovely surprise."

"_Finn._" Rebekah growled in a tone promising of bloodshed and misery.

"Hello, Finn. May I please come in and see your lovely sister?"  
"Most certainly."

And with that, Damon Salvatore came marching into their living room. Rebekah's glare, directed at Finn, could have scared off a lion. In a rare moment of big-brotherly-spite, Finn smirked and gave a flippant little wave to Rebekah before disappearing to wherever it was he'd gone off to before.

"Hey there, Sexy-Bex."

"Leave before I paint the walls with your blood."

"Always did love that fire."

"Damon," Elijah's tone became serious. "For all of our sake's, I ask that you stop bothering my sister."

"And if you don't, we'll kill you, because we're the ones that have to deal with her on the daily basis, you inconsiderate twat." Kol remarked.

"If your sister would just grant me the honor of a conversation, I would be more than happy to leave you alone."

"The honor of a conversation is denied. Would you like a foot up your ass instead?"

"I will pass."

"Dear _God_, you two sound like an old married couple." Kol whispered raggedly, sinking down in his chair and giving both sister and stalker an ugly look to convey his disapproval. Elijah knew Kol could give a damn less if Damon and Rebekah were together or not, so long as they restricted their acts of unresolved sexual tension to areas that he was not currently inhabiting.

"And you sound like someone who's not getting any. I hear Jeremy Gilbert's single: Why don't you two find a dugout and play with each other's bats and balls?"

Rebekah must have forgotten that she was angry at Damon for a moment (and even Elijah cracked a smile at the joke), because she burst out laughing, and it grew even harder when Kol scowled vengefully.

When Rebekah finally brought herself back under control, Damon was giving her a knowing smirk. "Come on, Bex. You know you still love me."

Rebekah's expression hardened. "I do not." She sounded like a petulant child; not too unusual from her usual behavior, but much more transparent than was typical.

"_Yeah_ you do." And then he flopped down more or less on top of her, where she was stretched out on the couch.

Elijah had to give Damon some credit: He was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, and while the latter was a tempting explanation, Damon would not have lived as long as he had if he were stupid (or at least, this _level_ of stupid). There was no way he couldn't know just how angry Rebekah was at him (Obviously she'd never been one to hide her rage), and to not only speak to her so flippantly, but to actually get right up next to her? That took a level of courage Elijah was not sure he would have were he not her brother.

Rebekah seemed to be debating whether or not she should throw him to the floor or tolerate his presence. At the moment, all Damon was doing was grinning at her and occasionally waggling his eyebrows. Eventually, she rolled her eyes back to her magazine, apparently intent on tolerating his presence, but still more or less pretending that he wasn't there at all.

Well, Elijah wasn't going to say anything. Oh no. He'd learned a long, long time ago, back when he was still human, that when things were calm and quiet in his family he did very well to just keep his mouth shut and let them lie. One of the best lessons Esther had ever taught him. Finn and Henrick seemed to be the only other members of their family who lived by that ideal.

Damon's method was surprisingly calculated: Rather than launching right into a conversation with Rebekah, he waited a bit for her to get comfortable before he started to give a lively commentary of the goings-on in her magazine. "That dress is _so_ last season. And she looks like a cheap whore. You'd look better in the blue one. Actually, you'd look better with nothing on at all-"

"I'm going to throw up if you keep going," Kol warned. "And I'll make sure it's all over the both of you!"

"You _could_ leave the room, Kol." Elijah suggested. The possibility of a fist-fight between him and Rebekah was still a tangible possibility, and with Damon to egg Rebekah on, it would probably be twice as bad.

"I'm not moving because they're getting lovey-dovey with one another!"

"We're _not!_" This time it was Elijah who gave Rebekah a flat look. When she saw it, she took a moment to reexamine what the scene probably looked like from his and Kol's perspective, and her cheeks went a bit red.

"Kick him out or take him to bed, Rebekah, I don't care what you do so long as I don't have to watch it!" Kol snapped.

Rebekah glared at him before slamming the magazine down onto the coffee table. "Fine." She said shortly, reaching behind her with one hand and grabbing Damon by the neck of his shirt. She pulled him out of the room and towards the staircase.

"We're going to have sex?"  
"We're going to _talk_." She threw a dry look at Elijah over her shoulder before marching her possibly ex-ex-boyfriend up the steps. A few seconds after they reached the landing, they heard the door to her room click shut.

"Finally," Kol muttered, shutting his eyes and relaxing in the chair again. "How difficult is it to get some peace around here?"

Elijah shot his younger brother a dirty look, but didn't say anything.

They both fairly easily tuned out the conversation that came from Rebekah's room. Most of it involved Damon reminding her what a hound he was and that she knew that when she started dating him, and Rebekah reminding him that just because she _knew_ it didn't mean that she _liked_ it.

Fortunately, though, it seemed that peace would soon be restored to their home, because Damon avoided all unnecessary mentions of Sage and Finn, as well as offers for Rebekah to join in on their next threesome and/or orgy. Rebekah's voice was getting less accusing and much softer, and Elijah knew very well his only sister's desperate yearning for love and attention. She was going to get back together with him, no question.

And then…

…Then there was a long stretch of silence, combined with the dim sound of the springs in Rebekah's mattress groaning. As neither Damon nor Rebekah was exactly prone to long moments of contemplative silence, the natural assumption was that they happened to be doing some other form of activity involving her bed rather quietly.

"I think they're getting back together." Kol snickered, turning sideways in the chair and kicking his legs over the arm. Elijah sighed, nodded and went back to his silent ponderings. They had maybe five minutes of silence until-

"_Ugh… Damon_…"

Elijah and Kol looked up once more.

Elijah was relatively unfazed, but Kol looked vaguely horrified. "Please tell me that was a moan of disgust." He said lowly.

"_Oh… __**Damon**__… FUCK!_"

Kol pulled an awful face, and for a moment Elijah felt dangerously close to laughing. It wasn't often that someone managed to shake Kol like that. "Bloody- _She's doing it on purpose!_"

"Of course she is. She's _Rebekah_." Elijah said, smirking slightly despite the fact that this situation was more than a touch mortifying. "And you said you didn't want to watch it, you never said anything about listening to it."

Kol snarled, overturned the coffee table and left the room and then the house, slamming the door behind him. Elijah chuckled, tuned out the sounds of Damon and Rebekah making love, and then went back to his book.

It was as close to peace as he was going to get.

-End


End file.
